Vegeta dreams about Pokemon'
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: Vegeta is forced to watch the worst show on earth: Pokemon' and dreams about it. (If you like Pokemon' DO NOT read this)


I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokemon. I do not own any of the characters.   
  
I dont really know much about Pokemon except for the fact that I hate it. This story will go into deatail.(Well not a lot but enough to gross some people out.) I am expressing my hate for Pokemon through Vegeta.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the living room watching tv when Trunks walked in the room. "What is it brat? I'm watching tv."  
  
"I want to watch Pokemon."  
  
"What? You are not watching that stupid show with all those little yellow rat things running around."  
  
Trunks ran into another room and came back out a couple of minutes later with Bulma. "You WILL let Trunks watch his show and you WILL watch it with him."  
  
"What, I am NOT going to watch that damn show with him. You cant make me."  
  
"Well then I'm not fixing the gravity room for you."  
  
"Damn it woman. I hate this show." Trunks sat down next to Vegeta on the sofa and Vegeta changed the channel. "Welcome back to the Pokemon marathon."  
  
"We are only watching 1 episode."  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
"And that concludes our Pokemon marathon."  
  
"Thank god. I'm going to bed." Vegeta walked down to his room where Bulma was already asleep. "I will never watch that show again." Vegeta got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in a big grassy feild. He didnt know where he was or why he was there. Then all of a sudden something yellow jumped at him. "AAAAAAHHHHHH. GET IT AWAY!! Im going to blast you into another dimension." And he did it too. Then about 100 more came running at him. "What the hell? Where are they comeing from?" Then Vegeta got a great idea. This could be a rather fun situation.  
  
"Come here little Pokemon. I'm not going to hurt you." Vegeta had an evil grin on his face. Out of nowhere a table and some other things had appered. One of the Pokemon walked up to him. He picked it up and placed it on its back on the table.  
  
"Pika Pika....."   
  
"Well if thats what you wish to say before you die it doesnt bother me." Vegeta picked up a chainsaw and put it on Pikachu's stomach. Then he turned it on. All of it's blood splatted  
eveywere.  
  
"PPPPPIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAA........"  
  
"HAHAHAHA. This will teach you to be on TV!!!! DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!" Then Vegeta stopped.   
He put his hand it its stomach and ripped out its heart. The blood dripped down his arm and onto the ground. Then Ash apeared.   
  
"What did you do to Pikachu?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the bloody pokemon, picked it up, and hid it behind his back. "Nothing. I didnt do anything."  
  
"Why is there blood all over the ground and on that table? What are you hiding behind your back."  
  
"Its none of your buisness."  
  
"You killed Pikachu." Ash pulled out one of the Pokemon balls "Charmander I choose you!!"  
  
There stood another Pokemon in front of Vegeta. This one was different. "Oh he wants to play too huh. Well ok." With his right hand Vegeta pulled the bloody heart of Pikachu and threw it at the other Pokemon. It hit him right in the face. "How do you like that?"  
  
"Charmander uhhhh.....do one of your stupid weak attacks." He didnt obey. He just turned around and started charging towards Ash. He jumped on his face and started to scratch it drawing blood.   
  
"HAHAHAHA. You seem to be having a difficult time with your Pokemon there. Here let me help." Vegeta picked up a spear and jabbed the Pokemon in the back of the head with it. The other end of it came out of its left eye. Then he set it on fire and watched it run around while burning to a crisp.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?"  
  
Vegeta turned to look at Ash. "You know you are really starting to piss me off." Vegeta walked up to Ash with the dead Pikachu behind his back. He took it out from behind him and started to rub it into Ash's face." Blood started spilling out of the body onto Ash's face.   
  
"What are you doing? Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta.........."  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes only to so see his nagging wife waking him up. He shot up. "Damnit woman I was having a great dream. Why did you have to wake me up?"  
  
(well thats it. Can you tell I REALLY hate Pokemon? I know that i am sick and twisted and demented)  
  
  



End file.
